It is well known to provide dispensers in public areas such as hospitals, bathrooms, healthcare facilities and factories. Dispensers distribute products such as soap, hand sanitizers, and lotions. Some dispensers are designed with a manually actuated pump where the user pushes or pulls a lever to dispense a quantity of product into the user's hands. “Hands-free” dispensers are also known. For these types of dispensers, the user places their hand underneath the dispenser where a sensor is located. The sensor signals an onboard controller that the user's hands are properly positioned and subsequently initiates a dispense event.
With the discovery of germ-laden biofilms, many companies in an effort to dispense sanitary products manufacture dispensers that use replaceable product reservoirs, also known as refill containers or refill units. The product reservoirs are filled and sealed in a sanitary environment. In many cases, the reservoir comes with a disposable pump and nozzle. In this way when the dispenser is replenished, every part wetted by product is replaced thereby eliminating or greatly reducing the generation of biofilms.
Manufacturers of dispensers and dispensable products often enlist distributors to install and service their dispensers. The manufacturers rely on distributors to place the correct refill container in the dispenser housing. It would be problematic, for example, if hospital personnel receive dispensed moisturizing lotion when the user needs and is expecting hand sanitizer. In the past, manufacturers have provided “keyed” systems for each type of fluid refill container. The keyed components match a corresponding structure on the fluid dispenser. This ensures compatibility of the product with the dispenser.
Additionally, manufacturers and distributors prefer dispensers with keyed systems to prevent individuals from installing an unauthorized product, commonly referred to as “stuffing.” Stuffing prevents the manufacturer and the distributor from ensuring that their dispensers are dispensing their products. Also, stuffing results in user's not receiving the product that they believe they are receiving.
Prior art systems, however, have been ineffective against users intent on bypassing keyed systems. Mechanical keys and some electrical types of keys can be bypassed and the refill containers reused. This is especially detrimental for products that may develop bio-films when exposed to the atmosphere or become contaminated. In other situations, keyed systems that read tags or other indicia applied to the refill container can be circumvented by applying a counterfeit tag to an unauthorized refill container.
What is needed is an anti-stuffing system that can't be bypassed or counterfeited. The embodiments of the invention described below obviate the aforementioned problems.